


Lasted What Felt Like a Lifetime

by MagicalMusing



Series: Monthly Klance- March [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Heartbreak, James is Keith's friend in college, M/M, Nonexplicit ace Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sorry Allura, Time Skips, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, most people are just mentioned, some have a few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Lance notices Keith the beginning of 9th grade, and Keith becomes completely, uncharacteristically enamored.





	Lasted What Felt Like a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> March 4- Crush, MonthlyKlance
> 
> Hello, yes I am a shit person. This is based 100% on interactions I had in 9th grade with my crush. Shiro and Keith are a lot closer in age than they are in cannon, they are brothers, Keith is a freshman in high school for most of it, then a freshman and junior in college. Lance is a freshman in high school, then a freshman and sophomore in college.

“Your name’s Keith right?” Keith looked up from his book. He’d rarely interacted with his seat group mates, even though he was close friends with and attended middle school with two of them. The three of them had been talking about something, but Keith didn’t care to pay attention.  Two weeks into 9th grade and Keith decided he was fine as he was; he didn’t need to make new friends, he still had his friends from middle school and his brother was here for another year. Here this kid was, fluffy brown hair and dark skin, looking at him like he actually cared for Keith’s input. 

“Uh...yeah?” Keith questioned

“Well...what do you think about it?” Keith’s mind went into a slight panic, he didn’t even know what  _ it _ was!

“I guess you’d just have to look at it from the other point of view,” His mouth supplied

“Hmm..I guess you’re right,” The other three continued their conversation and Keith returned to his book, this time keeping half an ear on the conversation until class started. 

Keith found himself looking back on that quick exchange through the day.  He believed that was the first time anyone randomly asked him his opinion….this kid...Keith didn’t even know his name and he’d had class with him for three weeks now. And he cared what Keith thought.

~~

“I’m just saying Keith, your way to biology takes at least an extra minute than any other route you could take,” Lance half-complained as they walked through the crowded halls of their school

“Why are you complaining? You’re the one who follows me there almost every day!” Keith exclaimed

“I don’t follow you, we’re going to the same class!” Lance tried to argue back

“Yeah...sure. But yet I take the longest route and you rarely go another way. In fact, the only time you don’t follow me to biology is when you’re caught in a conversation with Rolo and go the down A stairwell with him,” Keith sneered. 

“Yeah...well...I still don’t follow you,” 

Keith smiled and stared ahead of them. He wasn’t quite sure why their school had some many windows, but the back hall was lined with them. Less than two feet from the windows was a rocky wall where dead plants collected every fall. What a sight to behold.  Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see Pluxum, zoned out with their music, slip into their own classroom.  _ I should talk to them more often _ Keith though as he and Lance turned in E stairwell to go down to the second floor. Lance began to talk about some technology thing or another, Keith didn’t really listen to what he was saying, but asked what something was often enough that it seemed like he was. But as they walked down the stairs all he really was thinking about was what Lance did in English that day. 

Yeah, he got the boredom part; essays on the Odyssey weren’t exactly exciting, and he got the “i wanna show off my computer skills part,” because that was just Lance.  The part Keith didn’t exactly understand was why Lance hadn’t turned his computer off when he somehow shut down everyone else’s laptop. Nyma and Lance were the only other two who realized Keith’s didn’t turn off and the three of them watched as one by one the other 25 computers in the classroom shut down. 

It was 10 minutes after Biology class that Keith realized he thinking about that instead of class, and it was when he was going to bed later that night he realized he was still smiling about it. 

~~

Ms. Sanda stood up from her desk and began talking as the clock indicated class has begun. Keith set his book down in his bag, grabbed out the his English notebook and finally looked up to the powerpoint slide she had set up. It wasn’t until 5 minutes later he realized a desk in his group was empty.

“Where’s Lance? He’s never absent” Keith asked his other two groupmates, Rolo and Nyma, who both looked at him confused

Rolo opened his mouth to speak as Lance came in the door. He didn’t have his bag with him, and he went straight to Ms.Sanda’s office, asking for the work for the day so he could return to the suspension room. Keith’s eyes followed him the entire time, from the moment he entered the room to the moment he could no longer see Lance through the door window.  Lance didn’t look at anyone, his face slightly red, presumably from embarrassment of getting suspension. Keith frowned when he left, Rolo and Nyma snickered, but never said anything on the subject.

“Oh hey Plaxum, Shiro said he;ll get you your back by next week. He’s almost done with it,” Keith spoke up, taking out an earbud, as he left English class.

“That’s cool. Tell him he can take his time, I’m not in a hurry to get it back,” Plaxum laughed, “Don’t you normally walk with Lance to your next class?” 

“Yeah, but he’s got suspension today. Between you and me, I think he just follows me to class everyday,” Keith joked

“Yeah I know.” 

“What...what do you mean you know?”

“Remember that day you were sick last week?”

“Yeah…”

“Lance walked this way totally forgetting you weren’t here. Told me he follows you to biology everyday.”

“Oh…” Keith’s face felt hot,

“See you next class” Plaxum waved as she slipped into her classroom

~~

“Seriously, why do you take this way? It’s so long”

“Why do you follow me?” Keith joked

“I don’t follow you, we just happen to go the same way.”

“Then why are you complaining?” Keith challenged. Behind him Plaxum laughed.

“Well….I uhh...I know why I go this way, but why do you?” 

“There’s less people. I like the longer time too, gives me more time to listen to music and talk to you,” Keith smiled at Lance

Keith wondered how he did so well in biology, he hadn’t paid attention in class in weeks. Mr. W had changed the seating arrangement for the quarter and Keith now sat right behind Lance.  He’s paid more attention to Lance’s head then he did any powerpoint or lecture. 

“Isn’t chloroform the stuff they put in pools?” Lance asked Mr.W. Keith couldn’t help but laugh, causing Lance to turn around

“That’s chlorine, Lance.” 

~~

“Hey look, it’s snowing” Keith pointed out as they round the corner, “thank god it’s a Friday, I hate it when they cancel school for a tiny bit of snow,”

“Angel dandruff.” Lance spoke

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Well, they say rain is angel tears right? Snow is angel dandruff.” Lance pointed to the snow as if that’d help make his sentence make sense

“I didn’t think someone could make snow seem gross, Lance,” Keith laughed as they walked down the stairs and he pulled out his ipod to skip a few songs

“What do you listen to everyday?” 

“Oh...pop-punk mostly.” Keith put his ipod back in his pocket, lowering the sound a little and focusing on his conversation with Lance

“What’s your life goal, Keith?” 

“A small-ish two bedroom apartment. One of the rooms is actually going to be my home library.” Keith smiled at the thought, “What’s yours?”

“To reach the top shelf in my kitchen cabinets,” Lance matter-of-factly stated

“To reach the top shelf of you kitchen cabinets?” 

“Yeah, no one in my family can reach the top shelf. We’re all short,” 

~~

“Hey Shiro,” Keith called out, interrupting the peaceful quiet between Lance and himself.

“Hey Keit...ooh who’s this?” Shiro moved away from Matt closer to Lance. Lance backed away, “Who are you? Are you Keith’s new friend?” Shiro rapid fired questions at Lance.

“Shiro back off,” Keith pulled him away and dragged Lance toward the stairwell, “sorry” he mumbled. 

“That’s your…?”

“Older brother. Sorry he scared you, he can be a bit much,” 

“He..he didn’t scare me,” Lance tried to make a straight face

“Uh huh, sure he didn’t,” Keith laughed and they resumed their comfortable silence

~~

“Oi, Shiro. Look….angel dandruff,” Keith pointed out, hold his hand out to catch snowflakes

“When did you start calling snow angel dandruff?” 

“Um...idk...Lance calls it that whenever it starts snowing and we’re in class,” Keith starred up into the gray sky, “I think it makes it that much more beautiful,” 

~~

Keith walked off the bus, it was warm even at the early hour, the bus got there 15 minutes early so he had time before class.  His family had moved into a new house, it was a new school year, and he had a new found confidence about day. He was gonna ask Lance on a date, he didn’t get a chance at the end of the school year. He had a good feeling about today, today was his day.

He was gonna return his book to the library, check out a new one and then go find Lance. He had 15 minutes before class, this shouldn’t be hard. 

Evidently, it was easier than expected because Lance was there in the library. Handing back his book, he turned to walk towards Lance when he saw the whole scene. 

Lance had his arms around a girl. Lance was kissing said girl. Keith was too late….or never stood a chance anyway.  Keith left the library, this was fine he told himself. They’d probably have a class together again and they could at least talk in that class.  This was fine.

Today was not his day, Lance and him didn’t have any classes together this year. 

~~

“Oh, hey Keith! Haven’t seen you around lately,” Lance began to walk in line with Keith up the stairs, “You cut your hair…”

“Uhh...yeah, I did that a few weeks ago.” Keith mumbled.  He missed talking to Lance, but it hurt still and he needed to get back to class. 

“It’s nice. You can really pull off an undercut. Well, gotta head to class.” Lance waved goodbye as he went through the doors to the second floor and Keith continued to the third. 

~~

“Hey Nyma,” Keith answered as he picked up his phone, “what’s up?”

“Do you know technology?” 

“Wow it’s so good to hear from you Nyma, I’m glad you’re doing well” Keith answered sarcastically

“I’m sorry, okay? I just need this fixed so I can finish the paper that’s due tonight. I need more tech savy people in my life.  I am doing well though. How’s college life?”

“My roommate and their girlfriend positively hate me. I think they’re living in the common room actually,graduating early may have been a mistake on my part” Keith huffed, burying himself into his blankets even more, “What about Rolo and Lance? They’re both tech savy”

“Rolo is too far shoved up his girlfriends ass to have a single friend.”

“And Lance?” 

“Um...you haven’t heard?”

“Clearly not. What happened?”

“Lance...uh...he was pulled out of school a couple months back. No one’s really heard from him..”

“Oh...but...I just saw him post on social media a few days ago?”

“I don’t know what to tell you Keith, just know what I know,”

“Oh..ok. Sorry I can’t help you with your technology issues.”

“It’s cool.  I gotta fix it though so I can write this paper, talk to you soon buddy,”

“See ya later,” Keith hung up and set down his phone. What happened to Lance? No use in wondering when he can just ask Lance himself.

 

- _ Hey Lance, how’s it been? Sun. 4:47pm _

_ Oh, hey Keith, long time no talk-  Mon.4:32am _

_ -Normally I don’t like being so confrontational, _

_ but Nyma seems pretty worried about you.  _

_ Said you left school a couple months back.  _

_ You okay? Mon.6:49 am _

_I wasn’t for a long time there. Got into some bad stuff._ _Allura and I broke up. I’m doing better now, moved to Daibaazal actually. - Fri. 3:25pm_

_ -I’m sorry to hear that. How’s Daibaazal then? - Fri. 4:13pm _

_ Boring, bleak. It’s not Altea but it’ll do.- Sun. 2:18 am _

_ -Well, I hope you find enjoyment whenever you are. - Sun 1:08pm _

_ I moved back to Altea a few weeks ago- May 24, 6:40pm _

_ -That’s cool, why did you move back? 6:42pm _

_ Diabaazal just wasn’t working out- Wed. 3:25am _

_ -Sorry to hear, hows Altea take 2 been? 10:48am _

_Good. Been talking to this guy, I think they’re gonna work_ _out this time- 7:19pm_

_ -Yeah? I’m happy for you, I hope it does- Fri. 9:56pm _

_ ~~ _

“Dude...you’re still talking to him?” James looked over Keith’s shoulder

“What’s wrong with that? He’s a friend from high school”

“Yeah, one who inadvertently ripped your heart out and totally tried to undermine your sexuality. You’re just hurting yourself ya know” 

“Yeah…” Keith looked down at his phone. He wasn’t actually currently talking to Lance, but he had become Lance’s..vent person? Keith wasn’t sure how to describe their current relationship. They weren’t exactly friends, but Keith was there whenever Lance needed him, “I’m okay with it though. I’d be more worried if I didn’t know what he was doing.”

~~

Keith stared at his phone. Lance hadn’t messaged him all summer, and only one or twice since the school year started again.  He’d finally decided he was over Lance, 5 years seemed too much time on someone who didn’t have those feelings in turn. He didn’t want to tell Lance he’d crushed on him for all these years, that felt like betraying Lance in a way. He did want to tell Lance something though...

_ -I’m sorry Thurs. 9:56pm _

_ For what?- 10:03pm _

Keith ignored the question, and Lance didn't ask again. They just continued how they were and for once, Keith actually was okay with that..


End file.
